Many forms of electrical connectors require their contacts to be bent to include a substantial angle; usually 90.degree. . The conventional method of bending contacts is to place the contacts over a steel mandrel and push the mandrel forward to "plow" the contacts 90.degree.. If the contacts are solder plated, this often results in skived solder, slivers, or occasional bare material. Additionally, solder can build up on the steel mandrels. Also, there can be present inconsistent spring back of the contact. Together, these conditions result in excessive quality inspection, reworking, rejections and maintenance.